Moon lit wolf
by LadyCassie
Summary: Standing Gaara walked to his mate and lay beside her.. Smiling Hinata curled up with Gaara. So can you fall in love with the one who took you alway from your family but gave you another one in return. Sequel up


I do not own any of the characters

Gaara's pack: Gaara Choji InoShikamaru Temari Kankuro Matsuri

Naruto's pack: Naruto Sasuke Sakura Kiba Shino. Neji Ten-Ten

With the moon in the shy bright as ever. Everyone could see it but one seen it clearer then others. There stood by a waterfall and lake was a wolf not seen by many. The wolf was a she and part of a pack that many animals feared. Her eye's like the moon but her hair was snow white, violet and the colour of the mid-night shy. Many a man had tried to catch her but she always got away as she was the fastest runner in her pack. She was known most of all as the moon lit wolf.

A howl broke her gaze from the moon. Turing she bolted into the bushes behind her. Howling as she ran her howl was answered as a brown and white wolf ran from the bushes to her side he had two scares which were red on each cheek from a run in with a hunter but had gotten away. '' Kiba about time you got here the hunt started and looks like they took down the kill and didn't even have to call us in.'' Hinata said running towards the rest of the pack.

'' Ya its about time. The deer must have not seen it coming if they have a kill already hm.'' Kiba said running along side Hinata. Today she wasn't needed to hunt and she had wanted to do something but the hunt was over but there was always next time.

The pack had eight members which none had known each other before hand. When there own packs had been killed they had been the only ones to survive they found each other at different time and ways . Naruto and Sasuke had found each other first they stayed together and they had found Neji and Ten-Ten who had come across food and shared with them and they decide to follow them. Kiba and Shino found them one night during a storm and had stayed ever since. They had travelled when they found Sakura who was being chased by hunter dogs. The group fought them off and she came along with them. Last they had found Hinata who was still only a pup at the time. She lay by the great tree crying they had never left after that day and it had become there home.

Running into the clearing they found everyone there and already feeding. Taking there places they began to feed as well. Finishing last she turned to find Naruto was they only one who hadn't gone off. Licking her lips she licked away any blood around her mouth before sitting in font of Naruto. Naruto was the leader of there pack. He was black and orange and had nine tails which some found weird but being in this pack made him normal. His eye's were a blue like the shy.

''Hinata why did you go off again. You know you worry all of us sometimes disappearing like that . You can't just leave by yourself there are other things then humans out there that want you.'' Naruto always joked but he didn't even sound like he was talking normal to her. Now she knew why the other's had left she was in trouble. Laying down on her belly as she gave a soft whine Looking down he hated giving out to her. '' Hinata you have to learn these things ok. So don't go off by your self any more ok.''

'' Yes Naruto I understand but what else is out there that I need to worry about.'' she said standing up and looking at him in confusion as to what he was talking about.

Standing Naruto walked over rubbing against the side of her in a sign of care. '' Nothing that we can't handle. Now lets get back. Come on I bet you can't beat me back.'' he said as he took off running back towards the den. When they got there after Naruto winning they found Shino standing outside. Shino was green and grey and never likes to talk..

Once seeing they were back Shino walked back in under the tree and to the back where he slept near Kiba as the two didn't like to be to far apart after being together for so long. Walking in she found Neji and Ten-Ten cured up together. Neji was grey and brown while Ten-Ten was red, black and white. The two were mates and were together all the time. Sasuke and Sakura lay beside each other two Sakura was pink, white and red and Sasuke was a dark blur and white.

Walking by her Naruto lay down closing his eye's to get some sleep as well. Feeling something rub against him he looked to find Hinata snuggling up against him before falling asleep. Smiling he leaned against her and fell asleep. He woke to Sakura and Ten-Ten waking him. '' What is something wro…'' but he didn't finish as when he smelt the air he couldn't think straight and his gaze went straight to Hinata who lay asleep behind Sasuke and Neji who seemed ready to take him down if he came any closer.

'' Naruto come on you need to come outside now.'' Sakura said jumping up from under the tree the den was under. The tree was the largest in the forest and they had made it there home after finding Hinata.

Outside Kiba and Shino looked like they were ready to run back in the den but with a growl from Naruto they sat and were back to normal.. '' Ok so here's the problem there's a pack of wolf's hunting in the area. The leader had been killing off other wolfs taking there land and what's worst is Hinata's in heat and he may be looking for a mate . Hinata can't go out alone anymore we need to make sure she is watched she'll be in heat soon.. '' Sakura said standing in front of the entrance. She didn't look happy that something could happen to anyone but Hinata was the baby to them all.

'' Well what do we know about this pack.'' Naruto said growling from were he stood near Kiba who was laying down now. Shino stood to the side listening carefully like he always did when it came to a fight.

'' All we could get was he comes from across the desert from the wind forest and that's he's killed all but six of his own pack so there's seven to deal with. They said he's looking for a wolf to mate with and its are bad luck that Hinata's in heat and he's in the area so we have to keep are guard up. He also has this thing about power.'' Sasuke said jumping from under the tree with Neji and Ten-Ten at his side.

'' Ok so all we need to do is keep Hinata with someone at all times and have everyone stay near each other just in case. I'II go see if they near by'' Naruto said walking off into the bushes to the left of everyone.

That night as everyone got ready to sleep Hinata sat near the entrance. They had brought her to the food not letting her take part in the hunt. They had also gone to look for the new wolfs in pairs letting Hinata go as to make her not left out. She knew something was wrong as all day they had not let her out of sight.

'' Hinata its late go to sleep.'' Neji called from inside. Jumping down she lay down only to find Shino and Kiba cuddle up next to her. While Naruto slept near the entrance. Good nights were given and soon everyone one was asleep but Hinata. Who stood and walked softly outside without waking anyone which had been hard as she had to step over Naruto who was chasing something in his sleep.

Outside the moon was brighter then the night before. Everyone had acted weird to her and they hadn't told her why they were looking for these wolfs. But that all left her mind as she started to run towards the lake like always when the moon was full. What she hadn't seen was a pair of ice blue eye's watching her go and following soon after.

Looking at the moon he mind travelled back in time to when she had last seen her mother, father and sister and how everything came to be.

Flash back

There beside her mother Hinata walked towards the lake where her father and sister was. They found them there and they had played for hours under the moon. Then out of no where was the sound of a gun shot. Stopping they were told to run as dogs came running towards them. Running Hinata could hear her mother telling her and her sister to keep going and not turn back to matter what. Running she heard the sound of something falling turning she saw it was her sister going to turn around she heard mother call for to go on as she picked up her sister. Running she found there den in the great tree laying down she waited for her family falling asleep waiting. Waking she found herself alone. She had sat outside for days waiting but no one had come. Finally she heard a noise but it wasn't her family no a wolf with nine tails walked out followed by more they said she could with them she said she had to wait they had never left and her family never did come.''

Flash back over

Watching from over the waterfall was a wolf who was red as blood, white as snow and black as the coal . His eye's showed only hate and the need to kill. But as he watched this female wolf he couldn't feel the need to kill no he wanted something that he couldn't under. Standing behind him was a male waiting for there order's. he was black with purple markings all over.

'' Kankuro I want her alive. Circle her and I'II speak to her I need to know something.'' looking at the moon he didn't know why but he found himself being pulled to her and couldn't under why. He loved only himself not even his pack was there one he cared for more then himself but this female he didn't even know and he felt the need to protect her. '' No one is to harm her.''

Kankuro looked at his brother he was the youngest yet he was leader. He was confused as to why he didn't want this female not hurt. He could see looked beautiful from afar but what did he see in her. '' Ok I understand I'II made sure everything going like you want it.''

Gaara didn't turn to watch as his brother ran to find the rest of the pack. He watched as Hinata stood and walked to the water getting a drink. Not noticing she was being surrounded or seeing him stand at the top of the waterfall. She should not live if she can't even tell she was surrounded by other wolfs.

Hinata heard them she didn't know why they stayed in the shadows if they knew she could tell they were there. Thinking maybe they wanted to scare her she waited and then nothing. Walking to the water to drink she heard them finally come towards her. Standing she turned to say something when her blood ran cold. This wasn't her pack it was the ones they had been looking for only they had found her.

'' Oh Little one should be at home not out and all on your own. Bad things can happen you know.'' A blond and purple wolf said walking around her. She was giggling as she did. '' Not every smart to come out on your own are we.'' Giggling again as stopped and looked her up and down. '' Hey Temari, what do you think he sees in her.''

'' Not sure Ino but you have to say everything thing about her beauty was true. When they say she is the beauty of the forest they weren't lying. I can understand why so many hunters are after her. But her beauty is a blessing as it is a curse. '' Said a Temari a dark green and black wolf from beside the one Ino. Temari watched Hinata not seeing why her brother would want something from someone who was weak but maybe it was her beauty.

'' Ino , Temari he said he didn't want anything to happen so were not going to kill her yet so leave her alone till he gets here.''

'' Kankuro they only want to see what she could have that beside maybe he wanted to kill her himself.'' A sand brown wolf said laying beside Kankuro who was watching her every move.

''Matsuri you sure your not saying that cause Gaara didn't want you as a mate.'' Ino said laughing as Matsuri growled not likening that Ino was right. It had hurt but she couldn't do anything about it and Gaara wouldn't choose a mate who was weak he would come to her one day.

'' Ino be nice you know that's not fair . Now sit down and wait for Gaara to come.'' Said a Brown wolf with red marking over his body. He sat by Ino and seemed to be rubbing off her as he said his words as if they were mate's.

'' Sorry Matsuri I got carried away I guess. By the way Choji didn't you say you were going hunting and would see us later.'' Ino said as she lay up against Choji as the two started talking to each other.

''Shikamaru wake up you can't just keep falling asleep.'' Temari said to a Black and grey wolf who was indeed sleeping. He woke when she jumped on him and the two rolled over into the bushes and came out soon after with Temari a little red and with Shikamaru who was smiling.

Seeing that they weren't looking Hinata backed into the water. Swimming she swam towards the other side. Looking back to see that the other's hadn't noticed. She was right they were talking and not even looking to see if she was still there. Climbing from the other side she didn't look back as she went towards the cave behind the waterfall that no one knew about and only she could get in.

Gaara stood looking at her as she swam his pack not even noticing. She was fast she had made it faster them any of his pack could. She hadn't been sacred when they walked out only when she had seen them. She taught it was her own pack so she was smart. Looking he seen her walk toward to waterfall. He watch as she vanished under the water and was gone.

Jumping Gaara landed at the bottom of the side Hinata had swam too. Walking forward thought the water he found a cave. What he didn't see was a platform where Hinata stood watching him walk in. Jumping Hinata landed on him as the two rolled barking, growling and biting. Gaara being stronger got the upper hand so Gaara now stood over her holding her by the neck to keep her from moving.

'' Not many can catch me off guard like that you may not know this but I'm Gaara .'' Gaara said letting go and standing in front of the exit. Hinata stood backing into the cave. Gaara stood and walked towards her. As he took a step he could smell it. It seemed she was in heat. '' You know not many would go out alone when in heat.'' He chuckled to himself at the look of horror that crossed her face . Seemed she didn't know that she had been.

'' Hinata and I don't think we'll have time to get to know each other so bye.'' Trying to make a run Hinata tried to run past him but again Gaara caught hold of her held her down to the floor in a position where he lay on top of her. Panic took over and Hinata started moving trying to get away but what happened made her stop in her tracks. As she was moving she rubbed up against Gaara and as she was in heat her mind seemed to drift to another place. Thing were going to happen and at that moment she didn't care and it seemed that Gaara didn't have a problem with what was happening either.

Kankuro had been the first to find that she wasn't there. When he had went to tell Gaara he had been fearing for his life but Gaara hadn't been there either. Not knowing what to do he had sent everyone out in pairs to search for Gaara and the girl. Not to howl unless they ran into the other pack.

Naruto had awoken first to find Hinata was gone. Shouting in woke the other's up telling that Hinata was gone and get out there and look for her. Sending them in pairs he went alone. After everyone had gone he looked up to the moon and said '' Hinata please be safe and don't let anything happen to you.''

Gaara awoke the next morning to the sun shining though the water fall into the cave. Hinata lay still asleep at his side. They had been up most the night so he didn't think she would wake up jet. He knew that she would have to come back with him. As she would most likely have pups in a good few weeks. Standing he went out side to get a drink.

Howls could be heard all over the forest as wolf fought against each other. Both parties had run into each other. Choji and Ino had run into Sasuke and Sakura as they searched to the west of the forest. Shikamaru and Temari had found Shino and Kiba who had picked up there scent and were now fighting. Kankuro and Matsuri were fighting Neji and Ten-Ten. Growling, howling and barks could be heard everywhere.

Naruto had been to the far east when he heard all the fighting. Turing he headed back only to come across a wolf at the lake. '' Naruto its been so long I didn't think you would make it to see another.'' Naruto was stocked standing in front of him was Gaara. They had met on the border of the fire forest and desert leading to the wind forest. They had been together for weeks but went there own way after that not thinking they'd ever see each other again.

'' Gaara what are you doing hear. Listen I don't have time right now some pack is in the area and fighting my pack so I need to go.'' Naruto said turning around to go but stopped at what he heard.

'' There my pack Naruto I came to see how powerful they say they are. Oh by the way Hinata she's is one hell of a catch isn't she.'' Gaara said walking away only to be stopped as Naruto jumped in front of him growling. '' Now don't tell me you want a fight and here I taught you didn't fight your friends you protected them is that not what you used to say.''

Not being able to take anymore Naruto jumped pushing the two of them into the water. Moving back Naruto looked at his old friends. There over his left eye was a scar of love from being burned by a hunter for joy. He had changed after that day. As the two fought they didn't care if the other was hurt.

Pinning Naruto down on his back. Gaara got ready to finish him off. Just as he went to bit into his neck a body pushed him to the ground. Looking up he found that it was Hinata. She stood over Naruto's body who seemed to have been knocked out growling with all she had at him.

'' You can do anything to me but I will not let another from my family die while I can save them.'' Naruto had been there most her life to take care of her now it was her time to take care of him. Her whole pack needed Naruto he was the one who made them a family and without him they would never have been together. '' Please just let him live and just go.''

'' Ok I'II let him live and leave here but only if you come with us without any trouble. Is that understood.'' Not knowing what else to do she could only nod her head. '' Very well come we will call to there other's and leave.'' Following him they made their way up the cliff. Standing at the top Gaara let out howl. Suddenly everything had gone silent when howls came from all over the forest soon his whole pack stood below them. '' Its time to leave I found out what I wanted and got something more as well.'' He said rubbing against Hinata.

Watching as her new pack left Hinata looked to see her old pack come walking out of the bushes. They looked much like the others covered in blood and some finding it hard to stand. Looking she watched Sasuke and Neji help Naruto stand. He looked at her and as she turned her back to follow Gaara she heard him call to her.

That had all happened eight weeks ago. Naruto and the other's had come to get her but she told them she was happy and that she didn't want to go, that and Gaara would have killed them before he let her go as she was six weeks pregnant at the tine which the other's had seen too. They had said they would one day bring her home and left as she said too.

Standing Gaara walked to his mate and lay beside her. Sitting up Hinata licked his cheek. Looking between himself and Hinata he found his five newborn pups who lay feeding from there mother. The rest of his pack stood at the side watching the newest members of their pack. Looking outside Gaara looked to the moon and howled in joy for the birth of his family as did Hinata and the rest of his pack.

Looking round Hinata knew she loved her new family and would fight for them as they had for her. Smiling she curled up with Gaara and their pups as she fell asleep. Knowing there would be a fight to be had one day.

Far away Naruto and the other's sat listening to the howls of Gaara and Hinata's pack as they rejoiced for the birth of their pups. Naruto stood atop of the waterfall howling his moans to the moon at the lose of a family but also promising to get her back. '' One day Hinata we'll bring you home.'' His pack answered his howls with their own.


End file.
